Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network may include two or more computers in communication with each other through a communication link. In a cloud computing environment, resources in the form of processors, storage, and software may be shared among processors in communication with the cloud. A task request may be received by the cloud and one of the resources may be assigned to handle the task.